Leo
Summary "My current tally stands at 37 Orks killed in hand to hand, another 10 with my pistol. I'm getting sloppy in my old age." -Leo, Penultimate of the Forge. The warrior known as Leo (his true name was lost to him when he was recruited) is the current Penultimate (Chapter Master) of the Forge, a position he earned by virtue of his fortitude and strength in battle. He is a strong willed and commanding Marine, and is always eager to meet the enemies of the Emperor in battle. Recruitment Leo was the esquire to a great Knight of one of the minor Lords of the northern hemisphere of the planet Collosea. One day, the Knight went into battle against a host of his Lord's enemies alone, a suicide mission as punishment for some transgression never recorded (believed to have been a performed interest in the Lord's wife). When the Knight fell, Leo took up his sword and continued to fight in his slain Master's name, though logic would have bade him flee for his life. When the Space Marines of the Forge found him while on a recruitment drive, the bodies of his enemies were piled around him, all of them slain by his young hand, although he himself was severely wounded nearly unto death. Recognising his skill as a warrior and his potential for greatness, the Marines took him to their Fortress Monastery. Career Leo assimilated into the Chapter quickly, learning in the Scout Company the skills he would need to survive with a vigour seldom matched among Astartes. Much of his early career, what battles he fought in and what glory he earned as a Scout, is lost to the mists of time, but it is known that, when the time came, Leo chose to become a Tactical Marine, rather than attempt to win a place among the Assault Marines. This decision was counted wise by many high in the Chapter, and with good reason. As a Tactical Marine, Leo learned much of what he needed to know of war, earned much glory, and within a few decades had risen to command of a squad, proving his mettle as a commander on a small scale and earning the respect of his Battle Brothers. By the time one century had passed since his donning of power armour, Leo was the Master of the Third Company of the Forge, a title he had earned well. Ascension to Penultimate When Penultimate Claudius died in heroic combat, Leo, along with the other nine Masters, gathered together to compete for the title Penultimate. Choosing his anointed successor (should he ascend or be slain), Leo marched into the arena head held high. His first opponent was the Master of the Tenth Company, a wise, old warrior who knew full well he could not win, but nonetheless resolved to meet his old pupil with steel. Leo managed to knock him down in short order, despite the elder Marine's skill and fortitude, and then, in mere minutes, the Masters of the Fourth and Eighth Companies followed, defeated as much by over-confidence against a younger warrior as by Leo's skill. Recognising a worthy foe, the Master of the First Company (and the favourite to win) charged at Leo, who - to the amazement of all watching - nimbly sidestepped the charge, and quickly blocked the more experienced warrior's blows. At this point, all other movement ceased, as the two men locked blades, each determined to win. And then, according to legend, Leo smiled a small, confident smile. He broke the deadlock with a kick and in a short combo of moves, disarmed the First Company Master. The other Masters, seeing this, as one dropped to their knees, followed by the First Company Master himself, then the others. Leo had won, and claimed the title of Penultimate of the Forge. Service as Penultimate For eighty seven years since that date, Leo has led his Chapter from the front. On innumberable fields of battle, Leo has been at the forefront, leading his men as much by example as by tactics on tables (something he has more than once expressed disdain for). As is traditional for the Penultimate of the Forge, Leo renewed the bonds of faith between his Chapter and the Emperor's Firebrands, swearing an oath of loyalty to his counterpart, Daun Soloman. The two warriors have the greatest of respect for one another, and have often combined forces for the glory of the Imperium. His hot-headedness has occasionally done more harm than he anticipated: being on the Eastern Fringe, it was always anticipated that eventually the Tau would endeavour to claim Collosea for their own. One day, some fifteen years after his ascent to Penultimate, Leo learned that an Envoy of the Tau was on Collosea. In short order, he took two squad of Marines and found the envoy, who was attempting to ingratiate himself with the local Lords. Infuriated by the cheek of the Xenos, Leo refused to negotiate with the Tau Envoy and, drawing his sword in one smooth motion, decapitated the creature, before ordering it's lackeys of world and swearing to them that any further encroaching on his world would lead to them suffering the same fate. Angered by the brutal murder of their envoy and refusing to be stymied in their great expansion by one world, the Tau sent a force to try and conquer Collosea. However, they underestimated Leo, who marshalled his Chapter to drive the Xenos back in short order. The second Tau force sent was larger, but fortunately for Leo his Chapter's allies, the Emperor's Firebrands, were in sector, and delivered a resounding blow to the Tau, driving them from the sector. Leo however, has begun preparations for the day they return, knowing it cannot be far off. Personality and tactics Leo favours bold, aggressive tactics, but is equally capable of biding his time, and locating and exploiting any weakness in an enemy's battle position. His skill with a blade is unmatched in his Chapter by any other warrior: few swordsmen are said to be capable of besting him. Calgar of the Ultramarines, Azrael of the Dark Angels and Dante of the Blood Angels are some who could, perhaps. Leo is a tireless warrior, always pushing himself to be better than he is; he keeps a tally of enemies he personally slays let day, and should the number ever drop from previous days, he fasts himself for it by as many days as the number has dropped. Despite his seriousness as a warrior, he nonetheless can be jovial when he desires to be, and is noted for playing pranks on other members of his Chapter. Category:Space Marines Category:Chapter Masters